


Helltaker girls X reader oneshots

by Mudsymate



Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudsymate/pseuds/Mudsymate
Summary: Were you brought here due to the lack of these things? Do you day dream about loving the Girls of Helltaker without being confined to the game?Well, fear not!Because I'm here to turn those daydreams into written fanfiction!Just leave a request and I'll be right on it!I'll do anything! Fluff to Lemons, and everything in between.I can do Male readers but my real strength lies with gender-nuetral and female readers (please, my gay heart is violently searching for Yuri of this.)(REQUESTS ARE CURRENTLY CLOSED AS I HAVE QUITE A BIT ON MY PLATE, THANK YOU)
Relationships: Beelzebub (Helltaker)/Lucifer (Helltaker)/Reader, Beelzebub (Helltaker)/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 17
Kudos: 11





	1. Info and requesting

Hello! Ashley here.

As you all most likely know, Helltaker x reader fanfiction is far and few in between. 

That's why I decided to make one to add to the steadily growing pile.

As stated in the description I'll do Male, Female and Gender Neutral readers (However, my forte is with the last two,) paired with any of the sharply dressed demon girls we all love.

To request, just leave a comment or reach out to me via Private Message.

Well that should be it! I look forward to writing some of your requests!


	2. Promotion (Lucifer X GN! Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: @Afewer
> 
> (A/n:) Alright! First request, let do this! But first I know our lovely requestor made it clear that it was a male reader but I, for the life of me, couldn't really think of a way to add that whole factor into what I already had (sorry) and what they specifically wanted me to surprise them for the rest soo... Fluffy time with Luci and a gender neutral reader hope you don't mind this tiny change Afewer. Anyways! Enjoy!
> 
> (Warnings: swear words but that's about it, also Lucifer "might" be a bit ooc buuuttt... Hope you find it cute I guess?)

(Your pov)  
It was just another typical day in hell, really nothing special going on. 

I was bringing some coffee over to my spot with Pandemonica, we were working at the customer service office near the gate of hell.

When I got to our spot, I gave 'Monica her coffee (which she was very greatful for,) and sat down next to her sipping on my own.

Hours passed of the same boring work we do, when suddenly the comms came on and the CEO's voice rang out.

"(Y/n) (L/n), report to my office immediately. I repeat, (Y/n) (L/n), report to my office immediately." I was baffled on why all of a sudden the CEO wanted me in her office. I surely haven't done anything to anger her, let alone warrant me going to her office.

Maybe she finally decided to give me the promotion I've been asking for. Looking over at 'Monica, who had a smug grin on her face for some reason, she suddenly decides to push me off my chair making land on my ass harshly.

"Ah! What the hell was that for 'Monica!?" I yell at her.

"You should get going before the boss, fires up the comms a second time, I can cover for you in the mean time." I sigh, as much as Pandemonica is my best friend, she is a damn pain in my ass when she's had her coffee, literally.

Deciding not to make Lucifer angry, I get up from place on the floor, give 'Monica a quick wave, and head to the boss' office.

On the way, I almost got seduced by Modeus, gave Cerberus a quick head pat, said hi to Malina, tried to avoid Zdrada, passed by that weird angel that's been hanging out in hell for the past few days, gave Justice her daily high five and finally I reached Lucifer's office.

I opened the door to her office to find it unusually void of the skeleton guards, with only Lucifer inside the room sitting behind her desk with her usual glass of wine.

Hearing me open the door, she glanced up from her wine, curiously she looked nervous, which was very uncharacteristic of her, even more than I was, that it distracted me from the bad things I was thinking about earlier.

"You called for me, boss?" I ask as I walked up to her table. Her nervous look never leaves her face, even as she starts speaking. "Yes... yes I did." 

A moment of awkward silence passed between the two of us, before I spoke up. "So... Um... Is there a reason for you calling me here?" I ask as she took a deep breath, seemingly trying to calm herself. For what reason? I have no idea.

She still stayed quiet and I was getting skeptical of her intentions of calling me here. I still, however, tried to get her to talk. "Umm... Ma'am? Hello? Are you alright?" 

This time, she suddenly nodded, vigorously might I add, and finally spoke up. "Yes, yes I'm fine... Yeah... I'm fine..." She's now breathing heavily, which I would have found sexy if it were another situation.

"Are you sure? How about I just come back when you've gotten a hold of yourself better, no offence ma'am, but I don't think you'd be able to talk right now." I said turning away. But before I could start heading for the door, I felt her leap up from her chair and grab my arm.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE MY MUTUAL SLAVE!" She screams while blushing madly, My eyes widening with disbelief and confusion at her sudden outburst. 

"P-pardon?" I ask not being sure if I heard her right. "No! No, that's not what I... Fuck... Just..." She then took a deep breath, "Just shut up! Because ever goddamn word you utter just makes me want to grab you by the collar of your shirt and kiss you! I didn't mean I wanted you as my slave. I'm in love with you, I have been for a while! I'm just not used to trying to confess alright!? Usually its the other way around." 

I was still so utterly confused, until her words finally struck me 'she wanted to kiss me? Confess? She loves me!?' I didn't even realized I was staring at her until she flicked me in the forehead. "Ow!" I muttered.

"So? Don't just stand there staring, give me an answer!" She says angrily, but the way she's blushing was cancelling that out with cuteness.

Smiling at her adorableness I decide to give her the best answer I could give at the time. Gently, I lift my hand to cup her bright red cheek and give her sweet kiss on the lips. It didn't last long, mind you, just a quick but heartfelt kiss for her to get the idea.

When I pulled away, the look of shock on her face was priceless. "Was that a good enough answer, princess?" I ask in a sort of teasing tone.

As the word 'princess' came out of my mouth however I get flicked in the forehead again. "Ow!" I half yelled half muttered.

"Call me 'princess' ever again, and I'm demoting you to janitor of hell." She says, and judging by her tone of voice, she will actually do it. Well then. I guess I don't want to lose my current salary, janitorial business here is way too hard for how little you get.

Nervously laughing, I look at her and apologize. "I guess the answer was good enough I take it?"

For the first time in our meeting she smiled, and said. "Yes, that was good enough. However, I didn't call you here just to confess. I have a proposition for you."

Raising an eyebrow at this I ask what it was.

"And that's how I landed a promotion as Lucifer's secretary." I said, finishing my story.

"Wow, lucky you. Getting hourly coffee instead of only at lunch breaks... Lunch break coffee isn't even guaranteed." Pandemonica said, munching on her sandwich grumpily because she didn't get her coffee today.

"Of course coffee of all things is what gets you. That's all you care about." Malina complained. Hearing this, Pandemonica turned to the sour demon.

"Listen, Malina, if you don't want me to make your gums bleed I suggest you keep your mouth shut!" She threatened.

I was about to intervene when the familiar ring of the comms bellow out of the speakers. "(Y/N)! Where the hell is my lunch!? You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!"

"Fuck, I overstayed my 30 minute lunch time. I'll see you guys later!" And with that I rushed to Luci's office being careful not to spill her custom order chocolate and strawberry pancakes.

I guess I won't get cuddles tonight... I fucked up!

\---End---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Pandemonica X Female!Helltaker!Reader
> 
> Word count: 1261 words.


	3. Cuddles and Coffee (Pandemonica X Fem!Helltaker!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: @The_Bell1234
> 
> (A/n:) Alright, one of my favorites, Pandemonica is here! The request was very cute in my opinion. And while our lovely requestor had been very specific with some things they did leave the reader's gender up to me to decide. And since none of y'all wanted my itch for Helltaker yuri scratched I decided to pull out the ol' gender-bender-blaster and pull the trigger on the Helltaker (aka. You). This does mean it is Yuri (Lesbian relationship) so if you don't like it just don't read. Plus the next one is a male reader so I may as well collect the whole set while I can since last one was a GN reader. Oh and I may have gotten sloppy at the end but I hope I did your request justice, Bell. Enjoy! :D

(Your pov)  
It's been more or less a week after my (surprisingly) successful love-finding trip to Hell! I mean, yeah, sure, I died more times than I can count on my fingers and toes BUT I got a demon girl harem so damn it all to hell it was worth it!

Buuuutttt... It isn't without it's downsides. For one, as cute as Cerberus is, she is a menace (in a good way). Two days ago I almost got arrested because she ate the neighbor's cat. Luckily, me being the smooth criminal that I am (that and probably the looks Judgement gave them), I managed to convince them it wasn't me or anyone related to me. Thankfully. And that's just one of the many misfits my new harem has been up to and quite frankly it too much to list here.

It was a bit on the latter half of the early morning, and everyone was up and about doing their own things. Modeus, Zdrada, Malina and Judgement were watching TV, Cerberus was playing in the back yard (hopefully without bursting through the neighbor's fence again), while Azazel was studying Justice, who was sitting at the dining room table chatting with Lucy, who's in the kitchen with me cooking breakfast. Everyone was being proactive.

Except one. 

Pandemonica, was in her room. Slouched over her bed, refusing to get up. Don't believe me? I've already tried to get her out 7 times over the course of the morning. I know demons don't really need rest all that much and when they do it's usually very short so damn does she really not want to get up or something?

Looking over at Lucy, who was busy mixing batter while talking to Justice, I took my hair out of its tied up bun, tapped Lucifer in the shoulder to get her attention. "I'm gonna try and wake up Pande' again, you're in charge of the kitchen in the meanwhile." I tell her as I took my 'Satan' apron off, and hang it at a nearby hook.

"Do you have to remind me? I'm not the goddamn queen of hell for nothing you know." She responded in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, sure. Just make sure you spread the butter on the pan before adding the batter this time around?" I say while she scowls at me.

"You say that as if I don't know the steps on how to make pancakes." Retaliated Lucifer, Justice snickering in the background.

"Uh-huh. Tell that to the failed batch you did yesterday." Blushing a bright red, Lucy tries stuttering back a response but failing cutely while Justice finally let's out the laugh she was holding in. Smiling at the two I turned on my heel and headed upstairs to where Pandemonica was sleeping. But not before finishing my cup of coffee, which sadly, was already lukewarm at the time, but what was I supposed to do when I was busy making breakfast.

Opening the door to where she was sleeping, I was greeted by the tired demon still on the bed on her side covered in her blanket burrito. I kept the door open to let the light in and slowly and quietly went to her bed.

Looking over her right now she seems to be asleep still, but, due to the light coming through the door, she stirs and her eyes open the slightest bit to announce her annoyance.

"Hey there my little Panda, it's time to get up. Breakfast is almost ready." I say in a quiet voice. She answers me with a groan and tries to cover her face with the blanket.

Sitting down on the bed I took the part of the blanket covering her face. "Come on, Pande'. Just wake up. Please?" I say, earning another groan from her.

"Is too early for thiiiisss... Lemme sleeeep..." Her tired voice calls out. Smiling at her, I decide maybe the usual wake up call won't work.

"Alright then miss grumpy pants, I'll let you rest for a tiny bit more. But scooch over, this cuddle bug wants a piece of ya." Not waiting for an answer I climbed under the blankets, wrapped my arms around her stomach and gave Pandemonica a hug under the blankets. She tried struggling free but I'm not letting her.

"Ugh, pleeaase I just want more sleep, get ooooff!" she tiredly says, but it only made me hug her tighter.

"Nope! If you're gonna keep sleeping I'm cuddling you until you decide to get up." she groans but don't make any move to get me off her, which is a good sign.

I'm kinda taking advantage of her tiredness right now, since any other time I try to do this she would surely have dislocated my shoulder or stabbed me with her pencil by now. But people say I take any opportunity I can so I guess I'm just living up to that.

"Is there any other reason you're doing this other than trying to get me up this early in the morning?" She asks. I respond by hugging her tighter, pressing my chest on her back and resting my chin on her shoulder.

"First off, it's already 8 in the morning, second, unless you count that I wanted to cuddle one of my most favorite girls in the whole of the three planes of existence... No not really." I say a little bit later. She seems contented as she lets out a sigh.

We stay like cuddling in silence for a bit until she suddenly rotates her body so that she's facing me. Seeing our faces so close together made be blush. Truth be told... I haven't actually kissed anyone of the girls since coming back from hell. Yes I know it seems ridiculous but cut me some slack, a lot of things happened immediately after we got out and even more shit happened the following days up to now. 

"So I'm one of your favorites huh?" She asked, making my cheeks redder as I nod. She smirked, which is usually reserved for her sadistic side so that was a surprise. I see quickly glance down at my lips and before I know she had her own locked with mine. 

I was so shocked that I didn't even make a move to stop her. It wasn't until I felt her tongue going over my lips that I got my senses back. I opened my mouth a bit to tell her something (which at that point I forgot already) but instead she took that chance to slip her tongue into my mouth catching me off-guard even more, and with her arms wrapped tightly around me I saw no way of getting out so I just kissed her back.

Our kiss lasted for a minute or two before she pulled away. My face still a deep shade of red, and a very distinct smirk etched on Pandemonica's, now moist, lips. "Your mouth tastes like coffee. I like it." She whispers the last part, however, because we were so close to each other I could hear it clear as day. We decided to cuddle in silence some more since I honestly couldn't trust me saying anything after what just happened.

And a few more minutes of cuddling later, Pande' spoke up. "Alright I'm ready to get up, so get off me now." She says in her usual monotone voice, I nod and get off the bed, albeit reluctantly, and give her room to get up herself.

"I'm gonna go and brew you up some coffee, anything in particular you want?" I ask while I stood at the door way as she fixes her bed's pillows and covers.

"Umm... Yeah, I'll have what you were having just before." Nodding, I head downstairs to brew her coffee. 

I was halfway down the stairs when I hear a commotion coming from the kitchen, "Cerberus, what are you- Cerberus, NO!!" I hear Lucy scream before a loud shattering sound of glass and plastic was heard.

Rushing down the stairs, at a speed which I normally would be very afraid of, I squeezed myself between the demons that were crowding the way to the kitchen, only to stumble upon the sight of Cerberus, all three of her, shying away into the corner while Lucy pinches the bridge of her nose in the most disappointed look I've ever seen on her.

On the floor was my only coffee maker, the plastic casing shattered and everywhere along with the brewing pot, a puddle of brown coffee setting on the floor tiles.

I, being a responsible adult and homeowner, did what anyone in my place would do... "Ahhhhh!!! My Coffee Maker!! What Happened?! Oh No, Pandemonica's Gonna Fucking Kill Me!!" 

Lucy looked up at me in disbelief. "Seriously? You're more scared of Pandemonica?" She says disapprovingly. 

"I have every right to be scared! The worst you've done is hit me with a spoon, She Will Literally Break My Fingers If Her Coffee Isn't To Her Liking!!" I half shout at her.

"I mean, she's got a point." Justice pipes up.

"Justice, stay out of this." Lucy says, while Justice just shrugs.

Just then a very familiar, and tired sounding, voice rings through the crowd making my blood run cold. "What's with all the commotion here?"

"Haha... I'm in danger."

~~~This Epilogue Was Brought To You By Lucifer In A Maid Dress~~~

"Seriously, (Y/n), how do you even twist your fingers the wrong way like this!? This the second time this week there's no way this is an accident!" My Doctor says as he finishes fixing my broken finger and popping my dislocated shoulder back in place.

"It's a very long story. And I don't really wanna talk about it..." I say out loud, "At least I'm not Cerberus right now, I really hope she'll be ok." And the last part I mumble to myself.

\---End---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n:) Ok... So I finished this a lot sooner than I though, even though it was a lot longer than the Lucifer one, so that's good! Anyway I forgot to tell you guys last chapter, but do leave your thoughts in the comments I'd love to know what you guys think of my writing. Also while you're down there do leave a request if you guys have any, I'd love to write more of these type of stuff. See you guys next chapter, Do svidaniya!
> 
> Up Next: Judgement X Male!Demon!Reader
> 
> Word count: 1890 words


	4. Execution of Love (Judgement X Male!Demon!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: @GoldenOozaruGogeta
> 
> (A/n:) Warning! This is Bad! If it seems rushed/weirdly formatted then it is! And I hate myself for it! I'm sorry GoldenOozaruGogeta. But anyway, if any of you want me to remake it then please, by all means, bug me to high hell about it but not right now. I hope you like it. Alright here's the long awaited smut you p̶e̶r̶v̶e̶r̶t̶s̶ lovely ladies and gents have been waiting for. Now. I'm gonna be honest with you guys. I didn't have the mental capacity to finish this but I'll elaborate more about that in the post-story Author's notes, this wasn't written by me. This was written by a very good friend of mine Fightmema9, maybe you've heard of them, they make amazing content so if you like what you see here, go check them out because they deserve every bit of credit that this piece gets. They haven't finished the game yet (I think) but they do know enough to write about the characters and while I did tinker with it a bit nothing too major or plot changing. But anyway, Enjoy ;D

(Your pov)

Welcome to Hell. 

My name is, (Y/n), otherwise known as the High Executioner. I, along with Judgement, bring proper Order here in Hell. 

I've been in this position of power for as long as I can remember ever since my sister, Justice, was High Prosecutor, up to when she passed the mantle to Judgement and then up to now.

I felt awestruck immediately with Judgement the moment I laid my eyes on the demon, back when Justice was issuing her as the new High Prosecutor. And after a while of silent wishing and awkward stares, I asked her out and she said yes!

And now Me and Judgement have been dating for more or less a few months and I honestly couldn't be any happier than I am now with her.

A little thing with her is that she's actually quite nice compared to the rest of the demons here in hell. So much so that she had a bit of a problem when she first became High Prosecutor. Thankfully me and my sister were there to help, and now she can put up a great act. And with her 'Shock-and-Awe' she has come a long way.

She still is very nice, one of the many things I love about her. The only difference is that I'm the only one she shows it to these days.

But anyway, enough backstory. Since today was more or less a 'quiet day'. Me and Judgement were mostly left to our own devices today so we decided to have lunch first then maybe workout after. We, by that I mean me I just decided to drag her along since she wanted to, haven't worked out in quite a bit.

While walking down to the place we usually eat our lunch at, we ran by Modeus standing in front of another, very nervous, Demon, who I remember working at the customer service counter with the other one who liked coffee.

"So how 'bout it sweetheart? I'm sure your trip to Lucifer's office can wait. Just a quickie I assure you." She says to the poor demon, a large red flag of seductiveness evident on her voice.

"Uhhh... Modeus... Please I need to go see Lucifer, I don't think she called me because she wanted to wait." The Demon retorts back.

"Hey! Modeus! Leave the poor fella alone, They clearly have somewhere to go. And if it's Lucifer they're gonna see you're gonna be in big trouble if you keep them here." I say to the lustful demon who pouts and crosses her arms in annoyance.

The Demon thanks me and goes on their way. "Aww C'mon Modeus you'll be fine without a partner for another decade or so." Judgement says sarcastically.

"Yeah... Right... Anyway what are you two degenerates doing out and about here?" She asked, now sounding curious but annoyed.

"Just getting some lunch then going to work out a little since it's more or less quiet today." I answered.

"Like one of those 'date' things? Ew. You two seriously need to go bed eachother and stop doing this kinky date stuff." I was about to retort something back to her but before I could Judgement spoke up.

"Hey you know what? Why don't we just go? I'm getting hungry anyway." Probably for the best, Judgement the took me by the wrist and pulled me along towards where we usually ate.

It was a while after our lunch when we decided to go and workout, and after an hour or two of exercise, we were sweating a river at that point.

We decided to head on home for the time being to get ourselves together before going back to work. On the way we managed to run across my sister, who was leaning on a wall, chilling like she usually does ever since she stepped down as High Prosecutor.

Thinking that it wouldn't hurt saying hi I called out to her and when she heard us, she turned to where we were, the ever-evident grin on her face brightened, "Hey (Y/n), Judge!" she yelled at as we came closer.

"Hey sis, chilling as usual?" I ask, earning a delighted nod from her. "You two just finished fighting and archangel or something? You two smell wet as fuck." she says after taking a quick sniff

"Not exactly, we just finished working out."Judgement replies. 

"Would have been cool if it was though." Justice says, pulling a lollipop out of nowhere and popping it in her mouth.

"So. What does my baby brother and his girlfriend need from ol' HPJ, eh?" She points at herself with her thumb.

"Justice, for the last time. You're older by a year, that's it." I say, annoyed. "We just saw you and thought we'd say hi." Judgement added.

"Ah. Dang I thought you guys came here because you guys will finally tell me I'm gonna be an Aunt." She laughs, I do to but Judgement just chuckles a little.

"Anyway, you guys go! I feel like the longer you stay out here the more you'll stink! Go! Shower!" My sister says doing a shooing motion.

After bidding her farewell we decided to head on home for now and take a shower.

When we got home we got ready to shower. Me and Judgement don't really mind showering together, we've done it before.

When I stepped in the shower I turn on the water and relaxed and Judgement followed soon after.

We silently sat under the running water, though for some reason Judgment seemed tense, like she wants to tell me something.

"Judge? You alright?" I ask as she fiddles with her fingers anxiously.

"I-... Uhh... Do you wanna have sex? Like right now?" I almost didn't understand her because it was such a sudden question. I did a double take and asked her to repeat herself.

"Ugh! I meant if you're ok with fucking me right now! You know... Like... What couples do and stuff?" She yelled nervously.

"Well... I mean of course I'm fine with it I've been wanting to ask for a while now actually, I just never really had the guts to ask. And um.. Why did you ask just now?" She scratched the back of her head as I waited for her to answer.

"Well it's just that I'm getting real sick and tired of other demons complaining and teasing us that we haven't had sex yet, especially from Modeus and your Sister, I know your sister means well but honestly it's getting annoying." I nod in agreeance with her.

"Alright, sure! We can do it now if you're really confident you want this?"

Silence... 

And then...

"Yeah... Let's do this."

Once she said she's ready, I nod, then cupped her cheek and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

She didn't hesitate to kiss back immediately. Putting her arms around my neck, she pulled our bodies closer to each other.

I opened my mouth a bit to gently lick her lips, asking for entrance into her mouth. She complied and our tongues start exploring the other's mouth.

"We shouldn't do this here. I'd hate to get all pruny once we get out the shower, I feel like this will take us a while." Nodding I turn the water off and we get out, dry ourselves and head for our bedroom. 

We didn't bother getting clothes since we don't need them currently anyway.

Pushing her down gently onto the bed I hover over her and kiss her passionately once more.

It lasted about a minute then she pushed me away, albeit reluctantly. "Enough foreplay and kissing. I want you n-now." she says nervously, her voice cracking at the end.

"Are you really sure you want this? Not too late to back off. Cause once we do this there's no going back, only forward." I ask, giving her an understanding smile.

"No, no. It's fine I really do want this. I’m, absolutely, sure that I want this." Smiling down at her, I get her onto a much more comfortable position and placed myself above her. “Well, as much as you say enough foreplay, I think you need a little more just to get you comfortable~” I purr softly, watching as Judgement’s blush gets worse. Slowly, I lean down and start to gently kiss her cheek, going down from her face to her jaw, I listen to her soft moans as her arms wrap around my neck. 

“O-okay, j-just not too much, I-I don’t know how much more I can take…” she admits, her normally hard smug eyes turning completely submissive. “I won’t, but you have to promise me that only I get to see this side of you~” she nods almost instantly, her claws wrapping around my neck, curling around it perfectly as if her talons were made for holding it perfectly. “Good, okay I think that’s enough, do you feel okay?” I ask and watch as Judgement nods nervously, “J-just… be gentle at the s-start please…” she whimpers.

I nod and slowly, I pull my body back and crawl down to her legs, her hand grabbing my own as she holds it tightly. Hmhm, so cute, I think to myself while slowly prying her legs apart gently to get a look at her soft pinkish grey snatch and a small well trimmed patch of snow white hair above her adorable clit. I find myself staring at her, it being hard to pry my eyes off something so pretty, she starts to get embarrassed when her legs begin to move uncomfortably.

I leave her suffering no longer and move my fingers to one of her slit’s folds, spreading it to the side before moving in. “I’m going to start now,” I inform, making her wince, “O-o… okay, I-I… I love you…” she mumbles making me nod at her, “I love you too, now hush. I want you to feel pleasured not anxious,” I quiet her, getting a nod from my demon lover in response. I slowly lean forwards, making sure to be gentle as I softly open my mouth and stick out my tongue, pressing it into her slit and starting to drill her cunt’s hole softly.

Judgement moans in surprise, her talon covered hand holding my hand tighter as I start to lick her, I savor her taste, s-she’s… really musky and strong, b-but her juices are so sweet~, I think to myself. I lap my tongue against her slit in a circle, Judgement starting to squirm from my touch, “Oh! H-holy shit! W-wait, t-this is too good!” she moans, her hand leaving my hand and going to my head, she suddenly grabs my head, pushing me into her cunt harder as her hips rise from the bed.

“H-h-harder, p-please!” she pleads, her toes digging into the bed as she writhes below me all while my tongue wriggles deep inside her never before touched snatch, I’m gonna make her scream my name, by the end of this she’s never going to feel alone again. I think to myself, doing as I promised by slurping her juices loudly, she moans more and starts to softly rock her hips against my mouth only for me to slowly pull away from her to speak, “Okay, that’s enough. I want to pleasure you for reals.” I say, watching my love as she breathes hard and slowly drops to the bed.

She nods, watching me crawl back up to her face with my member starting to harden and throb. She looks down and stares at it, seeming a little scared at my size, she gulps, “I-I… I-I want that b-but you’re so… big~” she says breathlessly making me chuckle. “Sweet of you to say, but don’t worry, I’ll be soft and kind. I promise,” I swear to her, watching as she nods at me and leans up to softly kiss me. I lean into the kiss, licking her lips, she lets my tongue inside her mouth so I can softly explore her while I aim my hard cock at her soaked cunt.

I pull back for a quick second, “Get ready, I’m putting it in…” I warn and force my lips back onto her again, watching her eyes grow hazy as I slowly but carefully start to insert my dick into her snatch. She groans a little bit, her eyes clutching shut with her hands going to my shoulders and gripping them tight, “F-fuck~” she moans slightly in pain. “I can go slower,” I offer, making her shake her head, “N-no, b-but… m-maybe just, thrust a little bit for me to get used to it?” she asks and I don’t deny. Slowly starting to just thrust the few inches I slipped into her, being soft and making her she doesn’t feel too much pain, soon enough, after each next thrust I start to go into her deeper.

She starts to moan, the pain of her hymen being broken seeming to go away to be replaced by pleasure. “H-hah, o-oh wow, th-that’s, nng, r-really warm~” she moans, my hand going to her clit and softly starting to rub it as I continue to thrust down into her until I’m inside of her down to the base of my solid dick. I groan at how nice and soft she feels inside, kissing her neck down to her collar bones, I nod, “Y-yeah… o-oh god, you’re really warm too…” I mumble, my demon lover gasping as I start to gently thrust into her fully.

“Good, I-I’m glad you, ah! L-like me,” she moans, her hips raising again and starting to buck a bit with my thrusts. “Oh I-I, mmf, more than like you, I-I love you,” I half chuckle, my cheesy compliment seeming to get to Judgement as she giggles a little. I start to thrust into her harder, her cunt squeezing my large cock harder than anything I’ve ever felt, I groan in pleasure, “Y-you’re really, nng, tight!” I admit. Judgment groans with me, her finger lifting up as a chain suddenly flies out from under the bed and wraps around our ankles, tying the other to us.

I don’t say anything, I instead grab judgement by her horns and force them down, making her head dig into the bed as I start to really give it to her. She moans louder, her arms going to my sides as she holds them tight, “O-oh fuck! S-shit, that’s it! F-fuck me just like that, ah, ah, ah!” she yelps, her tongue starting to hang out as she begs me for more. I don’t say anything, my cock starting to pulse and get harder with each pound I give, suddenly Judgement moans loudly in ecstasy, “Oh fuck!!! W-what is-oh god yes, I’m cumming!!!” she shouts in both pleasure and confusion as to what’s happening.

I smirk and slow down just a little, my tip still kissing the demon's womb as I try to hold in my own hard climax, “O-Oh crap, J-Judgement, I-I’m gonna-” she shuts me up, grabbing me by the throat to tug me down and force her lips onto me. I jump but lean into the kiss, enjoying her warmth and even stopping my thrusts for a few seconds to take in her touch. Suddenly, one of her chains starts to unwrap from around my ankle, being brought up then lashed down onto my ass, I feel pain and start to thrust into her once more.

She pulls back, making sure she has my throat still, I watch as her eyes turn monstrous with a lust filled smirk, “Don’t you dare stop, fuck my cunt till you impregnante me with little brats, now!” she demands, slapping my ass again with the chain for encouragement. I moan from the pain and pleasure, starting to fuck her faster and faster as a dozen more chain whips are delivered to my now red ass. Soon enough, I’m on the edge again easily, “Shit! Judgement,” she slaps my ass again, “I-I’m cumming!” I warn.

Driving my cock straight down into her pussy’s hole and smushing it against her beaten womb, I feel all of my discharge leave my cock. My baby making milk leaving my dick and being squirted into Judgement who moans loudly while continuing to whip me with her chains, grabbing my hands and holding them tight. I give a few thrusts into her as my climax starts to end, softly coming to a stop when I finally finish, I find myself sweating, exhausted, and gasping for air. “H-holy, hah… hah… s-shit, t-that was-” Judgement grabs me and forces me down to her, laying me on her demoness tits to kiss my lips for all they’re worth.

I lay on her with the demon prosecutor, smooching the hell out of my lips while my cock remains buried in her abused snatch, her clit twitching as it continues to drip with her own discharge. Soon she decides to let me go, her chains wrapping around our bodies and squishing us together so that it’s impossible for me to leave. She sighs and traps my head into her chest, curling up into a protective and satisfied position, “Haaaa… y-you were… you made me feel really good Y/N…” she mutters, not used to acting so submissive.

I smile at her and nod, wanting to hold her back but unable to thanks to her tight binding, “Yeah… you were too. And you know,” I look up at the grey skinned demon, seeing her beautiful face and gorgeous eyes, I start to melt a little, “You’re really cute when you act like this. Submissive and loving with a little bit of domination… I love it,” I mutter then stutter out, “A-and I love you too!” I add. Judgement chuckles in amusement, “Heheh, such a clutz… but yes, I feel the same as you babe,” she suddenly grabs my face and squishes it, looking at me with dead eyes, “But if I ever find you cheating on me-” I stop her before she can go much further.

“Then you’ll make sure that I burn in the hottests most painful place in hell, I know,” I finish for her, watching as she stares at me for a little before sighing and letting me go. “Good, glad to know we’re in understandment. Now shut up so we can sleep, I’m exhausted but you’re going to be even more so in the morning, we’re doing this again!” she chimes sounding more than excited. I chuckle and nod at her, nuzzling my face into her chest as I lay in her embrace, “Yeah… of course… Judgement,” I call making her look down, “I love you…” I mutter tiredly.

Judgement gives a chuckle through her lips and holds me tighter, “Hm, yeah… yeah I love you too you idiot. Now shut up and cuddle with me!” she demands. I do as she says and shut my mouth, closing my tired eyes, I start to drift off to sleep with my demon lover, my cock still hilted in her tight snatch that’s now filled with the very liquid that may or may not bite us in the ass next time.

\--End--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So! As I was saying before I really couldn't handle writing this. I was three days into making this piece and only had like 300+ words to my name. Thankfully my friend offered their handy help and this is the result. Because of the sheer annoyance I had with myself while writing stuff like this I might consider not doing Male readers, or at the very least lemons with them. Fluff and other stuff I'm good with but male reader Lemons are a pain for me.
> 
> In other, less ranty, news here's a snek pek at the upcoming chapters! But until then I'll see you guys next time! Ciao!
> 
> A Sinful Up-close Examination (Azazel x Fem!Demon!Reader) Lemon!
> 
> A walk? A date? A headpat!? At least something! (Cerberus x Fem!Helltaker!Reader)
> 
> Bloodied Flies (Yandere!Beelzebub x Former!HighProsecutor!Reader)
> 
> Shut up or I'll kiss you (Lucifer x fem reader)
> 
> Word count: 3692 words


	5. A (Sinful) Upclose Examination (Azazel X Fem!Demon!reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Yours truly.
> 
> (A/n:) Alrighty boys, girls, angels and demons, this Lemony snippet was brought to you by this Lemony snicket. This popped in my head one day and since I couldn't get it out I said "sure let's do it" so now this exist! This is also the second time that the Reader is related to one of the main cast (and both happened to be Lemons coincidentally.) 
> 
> (Very Very VERY slight mention of Incest between Modeus and Reader but it can be easily ignored... Don't look at me like that. This is about hell and demons anyway, I may as well go all out. Anyway.)
> 
> There will be a warning for when the lemon starts and ends for those who only want the story.
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

(Your pov)

Ah, Yes. The Helltaker. A powerful man who went down to hell to get himself a harem of demons girls, and somehow came back out alive. 

Are the stories of him real? Depends if you believe what I'm about to tell you.

However.

This story isn't about him, but about one of the demon girls who decided to go with him. That demon happens to be Me, (Y/n), older sister of the lustful demon, Modeus, and also known by the alias of "The Charming Demon".

Back in Hell (and even now still), I was a charming motherfucker, hence my alias. I could make anyone fall for me just by making eye contact, to the point that even my own sister couldn't resist trying a piece of me. 

I was able to charm and fuck anyone I set my mind to, and much more efficiently than my sister. 

Or so I thought.

It was another day in hell. I was bored at the time and looking for anything to do. Suddenly a rock got kicked out of the way and out came this hunky gorilla of a man from behind it. And with him was Pandemonica, a recent partner from one of my 'escapades', My sister, Cerberus, Malina, who I've slept with a couple times, Zdrada, I met her on the fifth time I came over to fuck her sister, and... An Angel? In Hell? What the fuck is her kind doing here? And she definitely ain't a fallen angel.

When gorilla guy saw me, he put on this very unimpressive grin, definitely could improve on that. "Hey-" "Not interested." I cut him off, quickly looking away. He seemed surprised at me rejecting him instantly.

"Are you not gonna listen to my offer first?" He asks wonderingly. "Let me guess. You came here to hell looking for a demon harem, you've collected some of them but you want more and I so happen to be the next demon you encounter, so now you want me to join you. Is that right?" I say upfront making him nod.

At this I let out a sarcastic and almost hysterical laugh, seeming to confuse everyone but my sister. When I calmed down, albeit still giggling, Modeus spoke up. "I don't think you'll be able to Convince her Taker, at least not without difficulty. (Y/n), isn't called 'the charming demon' for nothing."

"Oh! A demon who's emphasis is on charm? Interesting! This is the first time I've heard of such. Do you also encompass the entire spectrum of attractiveness, which may or may not lead to possible sin?" The Angel, who was vigorously writing things down in her note book, asked.

"Well, actually, yes. Yes I do, My little Angel. From seduction to flirting and everything in between, I am a master of my craft. In fact I could show you such things now if you so wish." I answer honestly, making her write even more things down. "Oh, yes please! Tell me more about it. It will make good material for my research paper." She answered back, seemingly unaffected much by my light flirting, however. Anyone else would have been a blushing mess at this point just by that.

This intrigued me. She's the first to ever resist my ability to have a hold on anyone I want. That angered me to an almost extreme degree, thankfully I didn't show it on my face though.

Gorilla man then asked me what he needs to do for me to join him, going so far as to tempt me with Pancakes of all things. I mean, while I'm more of a muffin kinda girl, pancakes are cool I like them but does this man really think he'd win me over with just pancakes? If I was Lucifer then probably.

"You know, I'll tell you what. I'll join you no questions asked, IF, you let me help you at least improve on your flirting skills? They are fucking terrible. Deal?" While that was more or less a lie, I really couldn't care at all about him, I honestly was just more intrigued about this Angel in front of me taking notes down. What makes her so special?

Tempting Angels was nothing new to me. I even managed to convince some of them to become demons, and that was as easy as eating chocolate. Yet, somehow, this Angel resisted me.

I wanted to learn more about her, and if it means joining gorilla man then so be it. No one resists me and gets away with it.

He agreed to my proposal. Surprisingly, because everyone knows letting me do my own thing is dangerous.

The girls, apart from miss all-white, seem surprised that I just joined them just like that but make no move to object, in fact, if I'm reading them correctly, they seem excited by the fact.

Once we all were properly acquainted, mostly with Gorilla Man, I refuse to call him anything else, and Azazel, we continued climbing up the ranks. 

Justice came without protest, Lucifer, of course, got swayed by the pancake offer, so did Judgement, with a little bit of difficulty, and the only reason she actually listened to him was because I was whispering things to sway her with to Gorilla Man, and before you know it we're out the gates of hell and into the mortal world.

It's been a few days now. Everyone is settling in to Gorilla man's home, and I'm not gonna lie it's hilarious seeing what the girls do to him. From Pandemonica breaking his fingers to Luci stabbing him with a knife because he mixed the batter too enthusiastically. Mwah. Quality entertainment.

But I didn't really come here for that. No. Azazel is the reason I'm here and I gotta say she is a damn enigma. She seem to know about everything and nothing at the same time, Always asking very detailed questions about us demons, our physiology, psychology, and others. I tried flirting with her again, sometimes throwing in some blatant seduction but... Nothing. She doesn't even flinch, she just smiles her goofy smile and kept writing notes down.

Another week passed by and still no luck. I'm not giving up yet... But I'm starting to doubt myself, which is a first for someone like me. I hate it. I absolutely Hate it.

"Come on, (Y/n), just... Think of something to get her. For fuck's sake, you're the goddamn demon of charming dammit. You've had no trouble doing this to other Angels before, why can't you just... Get her... What makes her so fucking special." I mumble to myself in the empty living room, Gorilla man and the others went out shopping today leaving just me because I really wanted to be alone with my thoughts, contemplating on what I should do to make this awful situation stop.

"Well, maybe it's because curiosity sometimes beats out a lot of other emotions. But that may just be me talking." My heart skips a beat as I hear the unmistakable voice of the Angel I've been stressing over and for the first time ever since I became a demon, I screamed like a little girl who was just caught by parents doing something bad.

"What!? Where did you come from!? How much did you hear!?" I asked, my heart racing and my mind panicking as I didn't expect anyone else to be home.

"Oh I just came from upstairs because I wanted to use the bathroom, as for what I heard... Well, I actually wrote your whole monologue down!" She exclaimed enthusiastically, showing me her little notepad, "in fact if you wouldn't mind, I would like to use this for my research paper, that sounds fine yes?"

Staying silent, I realized what I had just done and quickly try and compose myself as to not embarrass myself further. Clearing my throat, I was about to retort something back but stop when I saw her eyes very quickly glance up and down, as if she was checking me out.

Giving me her signature goofy smile she started walking slowly towards me. I respond by backing up slowly as I didn't trust the look on her face, it wasn't normal. Her grin was too wide, her eyes were wandering and glistening with this unknown desire. It was starting to creep me out.

Realizing that I hit the back wall, the angel went up real close to my face and without dropping her grin she spoke. "You know I've been looking for a study partner for a while now but not one of the others seem interested. But now that I think about it, it was quite stupid of me not to think you first! So... What do you say? I promise, it'll be just a quick poke and some question then we'll be done."

One thing I have different with my sister is the ability to know when I've chewed up more than I can really swallow. This is one of those times. I side step out of her way and start backing off.

"Very sweet of you to offer my little Angel but sadly I'll have to decline I have more important matters to attend to-" I stop my sentence as my foot steps on a wet part of the floor and I slipped. Oh yeah, wasn't I supposed to clean up that coffee 'Monica spilled this morning. Those were what last came to my mind before my head hit the corner of the living room coffee table and everything went black.

• • • A Few Hours Later • • •

(Azazel's pov)

It had been a good hour or so when Taker and the other's came back, thankfully I cleaned up the mess in the living room at just the right time before anyone could've seen. 

Currently I'm going up the stairs with a bowl of soup for (Y/n), Taker following right behind me. As we got to the door to her room, Taker said. "Are you sure she's fine? Like we don't need to call the hospital or something?"

"Yes, she assures me she's only slightly ill and doesn't need professional help." I reply to him.

"Ah, well in that case, thank for volunteering to take care of her, even though Modeus could have just done it herself." He says as he gives me a pat on the shoulder.

Nodding and telling him it wasn't a big problem for me, he left as he was summoned by miss Lucifer because Cerberus was trying to eat her dinner again.

Turning to the door, I opened it to go in, made sure nobody else was in sight and closed it back up.

(Your pov)

When I woke up, the back of my head felt disgustingly painful. Yet when I tried to hold the part which was painful, I couldn't. Looking up, I saw my hands and forearms wrapped snuggly by small but strong rope which was secured to the headboard of my bed. Looking down, I see myself wearing only my underwear and my legs were tied as well to the bedpost.

Feeling confused I try to squirm free but no luck. Those ropes were built to support the weight of a human on a parachute so I don't even know why I tried. Is this some kind of sick prank my sister pulled on me again?

As I try to look for a way out, I heard muffled voices from the other side of the door. One of them was unmistakably Gorilla man but the other I couldn't white make out. I scream out a cry for help, yet none of them seem to notice, or at least acknowledge it. Soon Gorilla man leaves and the door to my room was opened. Relief washed over me but it quickly disappeared when I see the person that came in.

Turning to me with that, now creepy, grin of hers, Azazel comes towards the side of my bed and puts down a bowl of what I smell to be soup. Her eyes seem to linger on my almost naked body a little too long that I start squirming in discomfort.

Thankfully she averts her eyes and sits down in a chair she scooted over to the bedside from the corner.

"It's a relief to see you awake again. I brought you some soup from T̶h̶e̶ ̶c̶l̶o̶t̶h̶e̶s̶ ̶s̶t̶o̶r̶e̶ downstairs." She says mentioning to the steaming bowl.

"Umm... Care to tell me why I'm tied up first? And why am I naked!" I scream out. Squirming even more as her staring really doesn't make my situation better.

"It's... For your own good... Yeah, let's say that. In any case, would you like some of the soup?" she says as she takes the bowl, scoops up a spoon full and puts it near my mouth.

~ ~ ~ Lemon Starts Here ~ ~ ~

"Ok! Fine! I'll taste the soup but get me out these fucking ropes!" I exclaimed as I put the spoon in my mouth and drank the soup. A split-second later, I regret everything.

Heat spiked up in various parts of my body, mainly my face, stomach, chest and inner thigh areas. I started panting hard as an almost unfamiliar sense of arousal washes over me, making my cunt start leaking it's juices. 

"W-Wha... W-w-what was... I-in that s-s-soup. Ahhhnnn!" I groan out as I try to rub my legs together for friction but to no avail.

"Oh! Yes, I may have forgotten to tell you that the soup was laced with the strongest aphrodisiacs known to any species. I didn't expect quite a reaction like yours at such a short time though!" She exclaimed, pulling out her notepad out of her back pocket and writing things down.

I kept on groaning miserably as the ropes binding my legs to the bedposts kept my legs apart by just the teeniest bit to stop me from pleasuring myself. Looking over to the angel, who was still scribbling away at her notepad, I couldn't help myself.

"P-please... A-Azazel!! I-I... I c-can't cont-, Mmmfhh!! t-tinue l-like this. P-please... I n-need your h-... elp..." I moaned out, feeling so tortured by the lack of stimulation.

Keeping her notepad and pen on her left hand, she leans on to the bed over me and proceeds to run her gloved right hand from my cleavage down to my stomach. This made me moan out, feeling very sensitive to touch as she writes more things down.

"Quite an intriguing reaction! None of the papers I read had mentioned anything about hypersensitivity due to the aphrodisiac. I had thought it only induced arousal." She says continuing to run her fingers down my body making me moan even more as she continues to torture me.

I panted hard, I couldn't focus properly anymore. I try and plead for her to make it stop but my begging fell on deaf ears, or at least ignored if the blush on the bastard angel's face was any indication.

Her hands then travelled down from my stomach to my clothed cunt, my soaking panties being the only thing stopping her gloved hand from going further. That doesn't completely stop her though as she pressed her middle and forefinger down where my clit is.

I moaned loudly as she pressed down, my legs slamming shut (if they could've) around her hand as I felt absolute bliss.

Taking her hand off my panties she examined the wet spot that was left on her gloves, and after a second of thought she took both her gloves off and proceeds to slide my panties down to my knees.

Rather teasingly for an angel, she ran her soft hands on the outer edge of my wet snatch making me groan as I try to move my hips to get her fingers to move. She responded by quickly rubbing me down the middle with a quick flick of her fingers, being careful not to push her fingers in.

This made me groan both in pleasure and annoyance, all I want was something inside me and all she's doing is teasing me with her hands.

Taking both her fingers, which had a thin coating of my fluids, she puts them under her nose and sniffs, "Smells oddly of roses..." she mumbles. Then her tongue gives a quick flick over her fingers. I guess she liked it as she puts both fingers coated in my fluids in her mouth sucking a licking it.

When she took her fingers out, she spoke. "My my! I did not expect such a sweet concoction! Most intriguing, I ought to have a better taste." She quickly bends over me and gave my sopping cunt a long, pleasurable lick, making me spasm on my spot.

"M-more!" I screamed, "Please, Azazel, for the love of everything, More!" She complied by licking up and down, her tongue hitting my clit every time she goes back up to lick down again.

I kept squirming due to sheer pleasure, moaning loudly every time tongue goes across my cunt. A familiar knot in my stomach made itself known as Azazel kept licking.

And soon than I thought, it broke, making me shudder as a wave of satisfying pleasure was sent through me like a hot knife through butter.

Azazel pulled away quickly, surprised by the sudden flood that came out of me. She looked back, though she only saw me in a state of euphoria, my eyes rolled to the back of my head, my mouth wide open and panting as if I just resurfaced from being underwater.

\- - - End Of Lemon - - -

Smiling, as if nothing happened, she wipes the smidge of my discharge off her face and proceeds to take out a multi tool. She folds the knife blade out and starts cutting the ropes, the ones tied to my legs first, then to the ones around my arms and wrist.

I felt so tired I could barely keep my eyes open. And the next thing I felt is an alarm blaring at me to wake up.

Turning it off, I sit up on the rubbed my eyes seeing I was in in my bedroom, in my bed, in my nightgown. Everything seemed normal.

Going outside my room, after putting my suit on, and downstairs, I see everyone is awake, half of the girls eating pancakes. As I go down I hear Azazel and Gorilla man talking.

"The things I've seen... The things I've done... I could write a spectacular paper on this, but nobody would believe me. It's just too surreal!" Azazel says.

Looking over the stair's railings I see Gorilla man in his typical cooking attire with a plate of newly made pancakes.

"Oh..." Gorilla man replies, handing her a plate of two pancakes.

"And my research has barely scratched the surface. Want to join me in my studies today?" The angels asks, taking the plate from the man.

"You study too much. Eat your pancakes, and be sure to give (Y/n) hers." Gorilla man said, earning a nod from the angel, as he went on to give out the rest of his, admittedly very delicious, pancakes.

Going down the rest of the stairs, I gave Zdrada, who was at the foot of the stairs, a good morning and she responded accordingly.

I then went to Azazel who was eating her pancake. When she saw me, she immediately swallowed the pancake in her mouth and said good morning. I very cautiously said good morning back and took the pancake she offered me.

"So... How are you feeling today? You had quite the fever last night." She says as I stared at the rolled up pancake in my hand.

"I did?" I asked, Huh... Maybe it was just a weird fever dream then... I thought to myself.

"Yes you did. It was quite worrying, thankfully you seem OK now." She took another bite at her pancake as she looked at her notepad with all her notes.

If it was a dream then damn, I must have been horny or some thing... I should ask one of the girls or Gorilla man to help me relive some stress later... I thought to myself as I took a bite of my own pancake.

When I swallowed, my eyes widened as my knees and legs suddenly felt shaky. My face, chest and groin heating up. Looking beside me with terrified eyes, I saw the Demon herself smirking at me.

"My goodness (Y/n)! Is your fever coming back!? We need to get you back to your bed so you can rest." She says in her innocent voice, yet I can feel it laced with malicious intent.

I nod. I don't know why. As if I didn't have control of my body as she drags me back to her hell. Ah shit, here we go again. God, what did I do to deserve this torture. Was the last thoughts that crossed my mind as my door was closed and locked, preventing my escape.

\---End---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaannd this concludes this absolute train wreck. I'm actually quite proud of this. I don't know why I decided Azazel was gonna be how she is in this fic. I just did for some reason.
> 
> I swear I'll actually write the stories of actual requestors but I just had to get this out of my system in case I forget about it. 
> 
> See you guys on the next one. Au Revoir!
> 
> Up Next: Cerberus X Fem!Reader.
> 
> Word count: 3778 Words


End file.
